What if?
by CallyGreen
Summary: This is the Jonin exam. Every one is ready until Kakashi sees someone that he thought was gone forever. This certain someone now has their own team and they seem ready to win no matter what the cost. Are the rest of the Konoha ninja ready for them?


**Author Notes: Hey I'm Cally. This is my first real ficcy. This fic is the new version of my old story... except this one is so much better! lol At least I think so. Many thanks to my wonderful Beta-Reader; Angelfeatherwriter. Thanks again, Angie! I couldn't have done this without u and ur advice.**

* * *

**New Character Profiles**

**Name:** Rin (meaning: forest)  
**Age:** 33  
**Position:** Sensei and medical kunoichi  
**Appearance:** Shoulder-length light brown hair and brown eyes  
**Birthplace**: Konoha

**A.N: Yes, I know that Rin is already a character in Naruto but I thought that I'd mention her anyway. In case, anyone forgot about her. She was on Kakashi's team along with Obito Uchiha. I suggest if u don't remember Kakashi's flashback u can**

**Re-watch the episode or visit Wikipedia. Cos there will a LOT of that episode stuff mentioned in this fic.**

**Name**: Michiko (meaning: child of beauty)  
**Age**: 15  
**Position**: Team Leader  
**Appearance**: long, dark hair which comes up to the end of her back and blue-green eyes. Slim figure and she wears a light blue and white t-shirt with very long sleeves wide sleeves that cover up her hands. And light blue shorts.  
**Birthplace**: Land of the Whirlpool

**Name:** Takumi (meaning: sea)  
**Age:** 18  
**Appearance:** Brown hair with green eyes. Slightly muscular and wears brown, black and white clothes.  
**Birthplace:** Land of the Whirlpool

**Name:** Ryuu (meaning: dragon)  
**Age:** 18  
**Appearance:** Dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. Extremely muscular and wears dark blue and white clothes.  
**Birthplace:** Land of the Whirlpool

**Pls don't hesitate to ask me if u have any questions about the fic or the characters…**

* * *

**What if?**

**Summary: **This is the Jonin exam. Every one is ready until Kakashi sees someone that he thought was gone forever. This certain someone now has their own team and they seem ready to win no matter what the cost. Are the rest of the Konoha ninja ready for them?

The pairings are mainly; KakaRin, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and slight mentions of ShikaTema (pls don't hate me! He **will** end up with Ino eventually, I promise! It's only cos I detest Temari and feel like being **EVIL** to her maniacal laugh)

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Naruto

Kakashi's team was ready

Kakashi's team **was** ready. The Rookie 9 were all in the exam room (along with all the other exam participants). Again. They had all trained brutally**,** waiting for this day to come. Now**, they** were still waiting **f**or the exam proctor to arrive. Naruto and Sakura appeared to be fighting over something. Sasuke was looking though them with a stoic expression, ignoring them. He was contemplating his probation.

**Sasuke** was still on probation from the whole Orochimaru/Betraying Konoha episode, but the elders had reluctantly agreed to **allowing **him to take the exam—after numerous, _forceful_ talks with Kakashi and Tsunade.

Killing one of the Legendary Sannin helped too.

However, he did not return to Kohona by himself—he had Naruto to help him. The rules for Sasuke's probation were:

One: He was to be watched at all times. This was achieved by moving in with Kakashi, whom the elders trusted. The elders thought that he would likely try to escape again, and he didn't seem that remorseful about betraying Konoha in the first place.

Two: He wasn't allowed to go on missions alone.

Three: He wasn't allowed to kill anyone in the exam. The elders feared that any such incident might bring back his blood lust, thus reactivating his cursed seal.

Sasuke hated being on probation, but as long as he could participate in the exams and test out how powerful he had become, he was willing to accept.

He had expected Sakura to be ecstatic about his return and throw herself at him (literally). Like much of his annoying fan base. He was extremely surprised to see Sakura's laidback—if not slightly cold—reaction to him.  
Sakura was nice and polite but she had seemed to care about him as a friend, and nothing more. Regrettably, she seemed to have gotten over him. Sakura was much more focused on her ninja work now and, being Tsunade's apprentice, she was now much stronger than when Sasuke had seen her last. He had almost _died _the first time he saw her punch shatter the surrounding earth.

He smirked to himself, remembering. Her looks had changed too.

When Sasuke left, she was a scrawny little girl with no curves whatsoever. When he came back…she was considerably more developed! She had curves in all the right places, and had even gained a toned look from all the training. Amazingly flat stomach, mesmerizing, emerald eyes, and short, shockingly pink hair. Sasuke was astonished at the change in her.

Naruto, however, was the same loud, obnoxious, annoying person. And still extremely determined (borderline obsessive) to become Hokage. His three years with Jiraiya hadn't changed his personality much, and he hadn't become as  
perverted as his Ero-sennin (thank goodness). But his looks had changed. He had gotten noticeably taller—far taller than Sakura. He seemed older, wiser. His deep blue eyes held resolution. He had changed too.

Kakashi was still the old hentai. Still obsessed with the stupid Icha Icha Paradise books. Sasuke shook his head and smirked to himself once more. He was the only one who hadn't appeared to change. Sasuke couldn't be sure though. He was suddenly jolted out of his thinking by Sakura shouting at Naruto.

"_You're an idiot!_" she practically screamed, before smacking Naruto.

…_Annoying,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Maybe they haven't changed as much as I thought."_

He glanced over the room. Some of the other ninja looked strong.

_No matter, I can still beat them all_ He thought arrogantly. After all, he was still an Uchiha.

He turned to take in a view of the other Rookie 9. Shikamaru was pretending to doze off, secretly enjoying the fact that Ino was yelling at him for being lazy. Choji was eating as always. Kiba and Shino were standing expectantly behind Hinata (ready to catch her if she decided to faint or Naruto decided to touch her) while she was pushing her fingers together and very obviously staring at Naruto. A faint blush tinged her cheeks.

Rock Lee was energetically and enthusiastically (though not very subtlety) planning his strategy for the exams. Neji and TenTen were the only ones who seemed relaxed, and were murmuring quietly to each other. Well, actually—TenTen  
was talking; Neji was listening and giving the occasional nod of his head to show his agreement. The rest of the senseis waited passively, taking turns to glance at the door. Kakashi, however, was still absorbed in his perverted orange book.

"I wonder when the proctor is going to get here," TenTen whispered to Neji. Neji simply shrugged in reply.

The door abruptly flew open, the force of the impact nearly gave several people a heart attack. Instantly on alert, all the ninja turned their eyes to the person who virtually threw the door off his hinges. They were all expecting the examiner. Instead, four figures wearing cerulean blue hoods emerged and walked casually into the room.

"Are we late?" a female voice asked, sending an unwelcome chill down Kakashi's spine.

It sounded eerily familiar. Almost simultaneously three of the four ninja took off their hoods revealing their faces, while the other ninja kept its hood up. Two of the faces were unfamiliar. Kakashi paled slightly and his breath caught in his throat. All of the other senseis seemed to recognize this strange female too. Kakashi shakily stared into the eyes of his past.

Rin stood there… looking as beautiful as ever. All of the Konoha senseis let out gasps of surprise except Kakashi. His knees had turned to jelly and he felt like he was going to faint.

"Hello, Kakashi," Rin said.

That voice—those features—it was too much to take it at once. Kakashi was blown away. He just stared at her. After all these years…thinking she was…but she wasn't. She was here. Alive.

Rin, sensing the others' shock, nodded at them slightly. Smirking inwardly, she raised two fingers, signaling to the others that they needed to talk. Privately. Instantly they all started making hand signs and vanished.

The students were left there surprised and alone. They stared curiously at the three figures before them. One ninja's hood kept its face shadowed, but the other two—wow. They both took off the cloth they were wearing and tossed them to the floor. Strangely, the third figure didn't move.

They looked dangerous. The two had identical, strange-looking dark blue marks on their left arms. A thick, squiggly line ran a quarter of the way downwards before rounding into a spiral. Some of the other ninja in the room recognized the mark but were too afraid to speak.

The two that they could see looked about the same age as them. One of them had spiky dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular some of the girls noted.

The other one had brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Although he wasn't quite as muscular as the first, he was still pretty well-toned.

"They're _hot_!" all the girls silently screamed in a predictable fashion. All eyes were glued to them both. The blonde, sensing the anxiety, smirked.

_So these are the ninja we're battling,_ he thought. _They don't look like much…but it's better not to underestimate them_. He frowned as his train of thought changed. _I wonder why Rin-sensei brought us here. Where did she go?_

Sensing his blonde companion's discomfort, the other boy looked sideways at him. He nodded and began to speak, attempting to relieve some of the tension.

"My name is Takumi," he announced, cracking a smile to put them at ease. It didn't work.

_Ah_, Neji thought. _Takumi; "sea". I thought I recognized that symbol._

"They come from the Land of the Whirlpool," he whispered quietly to TenTen and Lee. "I heard the ninja there are strong."

TenTen nodded briskly, slightly afraid of what they might do if they caught them talking about them. She sensed trouble. Tension was thick in the air. Those boys were _not_ to be messed with!

Meanwhile, Sakura was worrying about the senseis. Where had they all gone? And why? She turned to ask Sasuke to ask, but he shook his head. He did not know either. She sighed. How did he always manage to read her mind? It amazed her.

She was still scared, though. The two boys had a dangerous aura about them, almost as if they were looking for trouble. The thought caused her to move slightly closer to Sasuke and Naruto.

The look on Kakashi's face before he left…he looked like he had seen a ghost.

The blond decide to speak next. "I'm Ryuu," he stated, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He looked as though he was enjoying himself. The two glanced at each other before glaring defiantly at the whole room as if daring anyone to speak.

"Ryuu, Takumi, that is enough" a soft feminine voice sounded, firm in its quietness.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice except Ryuu and Takumi. Both acknowledged the command by nodding. The hooded ninja had spoken with authority. Although it was odd, considering that most, if not all, student team leaders  
were shinobi. Not Kunoichi. Never Kunoichi. The hooded ninja lifted her head revealing a small smile as if she realized what they were all thinking.

"She must be pretty kickass to make it as team leader," Ino whispered to her team mates.

Shikamaru shrugged, unimpressed but still kept his eye on the team before them.

Naruto scoffed. He wasn't scared of anything or anyone. Nobody was going to beat him.

However, knowing from experience, both Sasuke and Sakura knew that Naruto was about to do something that would most definitely anger these strangers. In an effort to stop him beforhand, they jumped onto him and wrestled him to the floor in a struggling heap. Sasuke managed to muzzle him with some tape and socks. Sakura wasn't exactly sure where he got them from, at which he replied that it always helped to be prepared.

Naruto, to say in the least, did NOT seem happy about this arrangement. But at least they got to shut him up and stop him from upsetting the new team.

All ninja in the room sweatdropped, amused as they watched Naruto struggling. Takumi and Ryuu seemed to enjoy watching the incident, their eyes glistening with hidden smiles.

The female of the group sighed. Deciding it was time, she slowly shrugged off her hood to gaze at the students.

* * *

**Ok, I'm ending it there. Again, feel free to ask me any questions u have about the fic. Hope u enjoyed it so far!**

**Pls, pls, PLS review! I love and accept constructive criticism…**


End file.
